


Saving one World at a Time

by KillerMakaChop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protective Thor, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerMakaChop/pseuds/KillerMakaChop
Summary: Stripped of powers, forgotten memories and confused gods.Humans are the only answer in saving his people, him and his brother. What will they do when the enemies follow them to earth but you weren't ready for it. What will the human do when gods, monsters and aliens show up to her and her friends door, so much going on but so little she can understand instantly.Loki x OCThor X OC (different)





	Saving one World at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
> SO! 
> 
> I just watched the new Thor movie with my friend and I wanted so badly to get home to start writing on this old idea I have for Loki but i updated the Idea and Started it off. SO I hope you enjoy the short bit I've written so far.
> 
> I updated the first chapter so it makes more sense.

I suddenly felt this sharp pain in my head, something I haven't felt before but was growing quickly. I figured it was the loud 'music' but this pain was different, even though this dreadful sound could hardly be called music. Shifting my drink closer to the peanut bowl I have been eating on for the past half hour, I decided to find one of my co workers. Sliding off my seat I fixed my skirt and put some money next to my drink. Glancing around the crowd I spotted one of the girls, walking up to her I tapped her shoulder and told her I was going to step out. An Obvious lie but I just wanted to go home, they only take me to these things to get over my boyfriend that left me for one of the girls I knew was trouble. Pushing threw the crowd of noisy people dancing and flirting, if that's what you want to call it. It was more an orgy then a party.

As I found the back door and pushed it op en, the cold breeze that hit me was refreshing, it was so hot in the building. I placed a hand to my head, the pain was getting worse. I figured they would forgive me tomorrow I had to get home and take something for this. I walked out of the ally and down the busy street, though it was night....I hate being out at night creeps come out and try to find some pray.

As I walked alone the sidewalk it slowly got less and less crowded and soon I was alone my shoes clipping the ground; the cold air nipping at me. I knew, I knew this was a bad idea but my head was pounding. As I turned the corner of a shorter way home I felt eyes upon me....and my pain was getting worse. 

Even though the pain was worsening and my senses were faltering I glanced behind me to find two rather large men following me. Scared I ran for it, I mostly knew this part of town more then they did. My head was getting worse and of course the running didn't help. 

Trying to focus and find a way to lose the men who were calling out to me, I suddenly remembered a trusty ally that was around this corner if I speed up and turn into it quickly....I could be able to escape. Just like I just thought up, I quickened my pace and fled into the ally and hit behind a dumpster in hope to be hidden and unseen. 

The men ran passed liked I had hoped. I waited until there footsteps were quite far and distant from me. With a sigh I calmed down and rethought my life choices for a moment before a cough broke me out of my thinking. Remembering that I I'm just a women in the medical field the best I can do is step on someone in these heels.

Getting a grip I turned my head to look, A man hunched over in pain leaning in the corner of the ally eyeing me with such bitter anger filling his eyes. "GET AWAY FROM ME PEASANT." he hissed in such a stern tone yet pained. 

Cautious I took a half step back. With a gust of wind blowing over the buildings, the clouds moved over long enough to reveal his elongated face, long black slightly curled hair, bright blue eyes filled with hate and anger and blood seeping out of his hands. I instantly went to his side, my medical instincts kicking in. Getting a closer look at his hands, he was keeping pressure on his wound but it looked a pretty bad.


End file.
